You Found Me
by othwwexx
Summary: Summary: What happens when a new Scott comes to Tree Hill High and everyone's buzzing about Nathan Scott's half brother? And the person he meets is Brooke Davis? MAJOR BRUCAS! copuples are B/L, N/H, J/P.
1. First Meeting

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, so enjoy and review! **

**Erase everything, it's from the beginning, it's in the middle of the beginning of the year everybody is a Senior. **

**Summary: **

**Turns out there's a new Scott in town and he enters Tree Hill High, everyone is buzzing over it since it's Nathan Scott's half brother, but what the first person he meets is Brooke Davis? Will there be spark between the two of them? MAJOR BRUCAS. Couples, B/L, N/H and J/P. **

**POV are different. **

**I do not own the characters . the characters belong to One Tree Hill.**

**The title belongs the the Fray.**

Brooke's POV:

"Haley!" I whispered, Haley was always a goody in class and listens in all of them.

"What? Brooke, were in class!" She whispered back, angrily

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." I whispered sarcastically

She rolled her eyes then looked at me, "Fine, what is it?"

"I heard there's a new Scott in town," I raised my eyebrows,

"I know…Lucas." She turned to face the board

"Ugh! How did you know before I did?" I complained, usually, it's _me _who knows the new gossip.

"Because, Luke's parents are my parents friends, so we see each other a lot." She turned to me,

"Oh… is he cute?" I kinked my eyebrows, "Brooke!" She shrieked

"What?" I giggled,

"Just listen." She pointed to the board.

I started banging my head to the table, "When does Geometry end?" I yawned,

"Brooke, it's only been ten minuets, so about forty minuets and it's History," She glared at me,

"What's the difference?" I buried my head in my hands,

"Everything?" She looked at me like I said something funny.

I smirked, I got an Idea, I raised my hand.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" She whispered in my ear, "Getting out of this class." I smirked and continued to raise my hand.

"Yes miss Davis?" Mr. Johnson turned to me, "Uhm, my head really hurts and I'm captain of the cheer squad and I can't be dizzy, can I go to the nurse?" I pouted my lips a little, Haley's mouth dropped.

He gave a big sigh then motioned me to go, "See ya later." I whispered in Haley's ear then left the classroom.

I was walking to the nurse not really paying attention to anything but my notebook full of designs until I felt a bang on my head, "Ow!" next thing I knew, I was on the floor,

"Whoa!" A blonde boy with blue eyes closed the locker I walked into, then he bent down started to help me up, "Are you okay?" He pulled me up, "Uhm, no?" I giggled then was on my feet.

"Sorry, 'bout that." He smiled then scratched his head, "It's fine, it's my fault anyways," I smiled rubbing my forehead.

"Uh, I'm Lucas," he put out is hand for a shake,

"Brooke Davis," I smiled then shook it, "You're Lucas Scott?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" He looked at with those adorable blue eyes,

"Uhm, the whole school knows, I think?" I tilted my head to the right.

"Is it like that for every new kid?" he smiled wider,

"No, just for Nathan Scott's half brother," I said then he nodded then looked down.

"Which you totally don't look like," I giggled, he smiled, "Yeah."

"Except, you have the same eyes," I said looking at him,

"Thanks?" he chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to----"

"Nah, it's fine. I'd rather get it from you then someone else," he cut me of then smiled,

"So, how's Tree hill doing for ya?" I leaned closer, "Well, fine I guess…wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?" He raised one eyebrow, "I'm supposed to be in the nurse, and look who's talking." I giggled,

"I'm on free period," he walked closer, "Ah," I looked down,

"Are you gonna join anything?" I asked him, "Actually, I'm on the basketball team," he smiled, "Ah, so I'll see you in practice later," I smiled,

He had a confused look on his face, "Head cheerleader." I continued, "Ah," he chuckled, "I thought—"

"You thought I was on the basketball team? No way!" I laughed then he laughed too.

"Were standing here like idiots." I chuckled, "I guess." He smiled,

The bell rang, "Guess, I gotta go." He scratched his head then turned around, "Oh come on, no flirting?" I kinked my eyebrows, "You want flirting?" he smirked and I nodded, then he kissed me, he held my waist, I put my arms around his neck. "I gotta go," he smiled then whispered then left.

I was left there, smiling, "Brooke!" I heard Haley call me so I turned around,

"You and Lucas!" she jumped, "No." I starting walking to he girls locker room, "The why were you kissing?" she smirked, "Whatever," I rolled my eyes then laughed, "Well, you Nathan have been getting cozy,: I nudged her elbow, "No, were just friends." She blushed, "uh-uh." I said sarcastically.

We got dressed in our uniforms then walked into the Gym.

"Brooke! Haley!" Peyton called for us, we both hugged her.

"I'm gonna go over to talk to Nathan, okay." Haley smiled then walked over the Nate.

Haley's POV:

"Nate." I tapped his shoulder, "What?!" He turned around, I could tell he was mad, "Uhm, are you okay?" I asked him, "Not now Haley!" He yelled.

"I just came to talk…" I tried to continue

"I said, not now!" he yelled back,

"Dude, is she your girlfriend?" Skillz asked him,

"No." He replied, "Is she your friend?" Skillz asked again, "No! I don't even know why she's talking to me, okay!" He yelled while looking at me, I ran back to Brooke and Peyton, almost crying.

Brooke's POV:

"Hales, are you okay?" I looked at her, she was almost crying, "I'm fine." She was crying, "Hales, what did he do?" Peyton put her arms on her hips, "Nothing,"

Did he brake up with you?" Peyton asked, "We weren't together." She cried a bit harder, "The why are you crying?" I asked her, "Nothing!"

"What did he say to you?" I asked her, "Nothing." She tried to keep a straight face but you could still see tears in her eyes, "Come one Haley, we know he said something," Peyton titled her head,

"He pretended he didn't know me," she stopped crying, "I mean, it just hurts, I've been tutoring him since the end of last year and from the beginning of this year, is he embarrassed to be seen with me?" she continued.

"Boys," Peyton rolled her eyes, " I'm going to go talk to him." I snapped then stormed off to Nate, "No!" I heard Haley call, but I didn't stop.

"Hi Nate." I poked his back,

"Ow!" he turned around and saw me there hands on my hips, "Hi Brooke?" He smiled, "You must be so proud of yourself, big basketball star." I said sarcastically,

"Well—"

"But you must be really proud of how you treat Haley right? I mean she's been tutoring since, I don't know but for a long time!" I poked him. "Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, you better say sorry mister!" I started slapping his arms, "Cut it out Brooke!" He stopped my hand then threw it at me, "You better say sorry because she doesn't deserve for you to be her student or I don't know what to call what a tutor teaches…aha! Tutee! Yes you don't deserve her as your tutor so you should be a better tutee unless she finally agrees that I'm right and stops being your tutor." I snapped then turned my heel and made my way back until someone pulled my arm. "What?!" I snapped.

"Brooke?" Lucas was there smiling, "Oops, sorry, thought you were Nathan." I giggled.

"I have something for you." He smiled, he started leaning closer, then he kissed me I put my arms around his neck then whispered, "I gotta go." I winked then walked back.

"Brooke! You two are so cute together!" Peyton laughed, "I know!" I laughed, you know what, we really didn't need any practice anyways, "Girls! Attention!" I yelled and the whole team turned to face me.

"We don't really need practice so, practice is over, enjoy your weekend!" I announced and everyone cheered.

**End of chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! Review! **


	2. Just Friends

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two, hope you like it! Review!**

**dianehermans: Me too! Well, here it is! **

**Long Live Brucas: Yeah, I guess you could say that.:) Keep on reading and you'll find out! I was planning to make it Brooke-centric but I'm going to have to see where the story goes. **

**Again, I do NOT own the characters in my story, they belong to One Tree Hill.:) **

Brooke's POV:

"Hey, P. Sawyer, you in there?" I knocked on her door, she wasn't answering

"Peyton!" I yelled, still not there, "Peyton! Where are you? Are you gonna make me wait here?"

"Peyton! I know your in there, I see your car!" I yelled louder, then I heard footsteps go near the window,

"Brooke?" she called, "Open the door!" I complained, she ran to the door and opened it,

"Hey Brooke, sorry, I was in the bathroom." She smiled apologetically, "You've been peeing a lot, ." I giggled then walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Actually, I've been barfing," she sat beside me then looked down, "Oh my god, are okay?" I rubbed her back as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just probably ate some rotten chicken or something." She giggled then looked down,

"Then you probably don't want to go shopping with me," I sighed and looked down, "Hey, as much as I want to, I think I should rest for a while, go ask Haley,"

"Nah, tutor girl has some science project she's gonna work on today," I rolled my eyes then chuckled

"Brooke, I can go with you if you want." She smiled,

"No! You're sick, I'll go alone." I stood up, "You sure?" she smiled, "Peyton, I'm sure." I smiled then drove to the mall.

Peyton's POV:

I feel really bad about not telling Brooke, I haven't even told Jake yet, he's going to hate me, he already has Jenny to worry about, now…

Once I've thought everything through, I'm going to tell Brooke, she's my best friend, she should know, yeah she should.

Lucas' POV:

Wow, the mall was pretty big, I just need to get to Nike or Adidas or something,

"Hi, I'm Rachel." This red head girl walked in front of me hands on her hips and stood there,

"Hi?" I was shocked for a moment, "Lucas Scott, right?" she asked, I nodded. Then she glanced to the side I was about to follow until she kissed me, I pushed her off then walked away, but then I saw what she was looking at…

Haley's POV:

Science projects are really a pain when it's long, I think I'm gonna rest for a while, I jumped on my bed then rested my head on my pillow.

The door bell rang and my parents are on a business trip so I was the only one here.

I ran down stairs and opened the door, "Hi." A tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes said,

"Oh, do I know you?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm sorry, Brooke was right," he sighed,

"Nate, I don't want you to apologize just because of Brooke…" I looked down

"I'm not, I'm apologizing because what I did was wrong." He bit the bottom of his lip, "Yeah it was." I agreed, "Forgive me?" he asked smiling, "Why were you acting like that anyways?"

"It's just…Lucas has it so easy for him, he got in the basketball team without Dan screaming at him, and already practically has a girlfriend and—"

"I get it, just give the guy a break okay? And why did you take it out on me?" I invited him in then he sat on the couch then I sat beside him.

"I know it's not his fault." He sighed then looked down, "You didn't answer my question."

"What—oh, uhm, I-I, I don't know." He shook his head then looked down, "How can you not know?" I asked angrily.

"It's just…you're a distraction to me, Haley." He continued, "What?! How can _I _be a distraction?" I stood up.

"Because…" he buried his head in his hands, "Because?" I motioned him to continue, "I really like you okay?" he snapped, "Nate…"

Before I could say anything, he stood up then kissed me.

Lucas' POV:

"Brooke…" I whispered as I saw her jaw opened about to walk away, I ran after her then grabbed her hand then she turned around.

"What?!" she was mad, "Brooke, I didn't kiss her." I tried to explain, "Yes you did, I saw you!"

"I know but _she _kissed me, I didn't kiss back."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't push her away."

"I did!" I protested, "Even if you did or didn't….a kiss always means something." She looked down,

"Only if both of the people kiss back," I lifted her chin, "You're an ass! I know we aren't together but you led me on!" she snapped, "I didn't kiss her!" I yelled but she stormed off to her car.

Brooke's POV:

I drove back to Peyton's to tell her everything!

"Peyton! Open your door I have major news!" I knocked on her door like this morning, "Coming!" I heard her call.

She opened the door, "You cannot believe what happened!" I stormed into her house, "What? They didn't those shoes on sale you wanted?"

"No." I rolled my eyes "Guess what I saw." I continued to tell her my story, "Brooke, I think you're overreacting…"

"I know…we aren't even together, so why am I fussing over this?" I shook my head.

"Brooke, I've got to tell you something…" She sighed, "What is it?" we both sat down,

"I-I'm…" She began, "You're…"

"I'm pregnant!" she started to cry, My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe my , was pregnant. "I know, you don't have to say anything…" she cried harder,

"No, I do, does Jake know?" I put my hand on her knee, she shook her head, "I'm scared he might hate me." The tears kept on coming, I felt so bad for her.

"Peyton, he wont hate you, you have to tell him…you love him, you do, right?"

"Of course I do, but he already has Jenny…"

"Listen, let me go get some stuff in my house for a sec, I'll be back." I smiled then drove back to my house, my parents left e here after they got divorced so it's just me.

I got out of my car and saw Lucas sitting on my porch.

"Luke?"

"Brooke, I'm—"

"I'm sorry,." I cut him off, "What?"

"I overreacted, we aren't even together and…I'm sorry." I smiled, "It's okay, I led you on." He smiled back. "Listen, how 'bout we start out as…friends."

"Friends?" he asked, "Yeah, then when were ready we can…" I giggled, " Okay, since were friends, I would like to ask my friend on a date." He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm." I pretended to think, "Or a friendly outing," he chuckled. "Okay, tomorrow at seven?" I asked.

"Agreed." He smiled.

**End of chapter 2! Sorry this chapter was kinda short.:) **


	3. I can't be friends with you

**Hey guys! Sorry it took sooo long! It's because I've got a lot of things to do right now and yeah. Review! **

**Long Live Brucas – Yeah.:) me too, I think her and Lucas are way too alike. **

**About Rachel, I guess that's sort of her character on the show too, but I love how her and Brooke are like frenemies. **

**ILoveSarahSophia -Thanks!**

**I do not own the characters.:) **

Brooke's POV:

"It's gonna be okay." I comforted her, "No it's not," she cried,

"If he loves you, he'll understand that it's both of your responsibilities." I tried to reason with her, "No! He doesn't need this! I don't want him to hate me!" she cried on the bed while I rubbed her back.

"What am I gonna do Brooke?"

"You're going to tell him, he deserves to know."

"How?" her eyes were all puffy,

"That's up to you, ," I whispered, "Can I call him?" she looked up to me

"You're not gonna tell him in person?"

"Brooke, I don't think I can face him after I tell him." She looked down, I grabbed the phone, "You want me to talk to him first?" I asked then she nodded, "He's speed dial 3." She bit her bottom lip.

It was ringing, "_Hello?" _A voice said,

"Jake?"

"_Brooke?" _

"Yeah, it's me."

"_You're at Peyton's?" _

"Uhm, yeah, how'd you know?" I giggled, _"Uh, I have caller ID?" _he chuckled.

"Oh."

"_What is it?" _

I paused for a moment, nodding at Peyton to make sure she was ready,

"_Brooke? You still there?" _

"Yeah, hey, uhm…this is kind of awkward for me to say but…Peyton needs to tell you something, and I really need you to not freak…" I stopped for a moment 'cause Peyton was doing the _cut-it-out _signal, "I mean, it's not really something to freak about but…think about positive stuff, okay?" I continued

"_O-kay?" _

I handed the phone to Peyton who put it on speaker, "Jake?" her voice was still cracking,

"_Hey Peyt, are you okay?" _

"Uhm, actually, no." tears started to roll down her cheek,

"_Peyton, what's wrong?" _his voice was concerned

Peyton turned to me then mouthed, _"I can't do it." _Then I mouthed back, _"You have to." _Then she nodded slowly,

"Jake, listen, you have every right to hate me after I tell you." My eyes gotten wide, _is she stupid? She's gonna screw everything up! _I thought.

"_Peyton, what is it?" _

"About two weeks ago, I started barfing, and I didn't know why and I thought it was food poisoning, but it was happening every morning so…" she began to cry harder, "So I took a pregnancy test and—"

"_Wait. Are you telling me you're pregnant?!" _

"Jake, I am so sorry!" Peyton cried then we heard a beeping sound…

"Brooke, he hates me!" she buried her face in her hands and cried, "He doesn't, he's just shocked, you know?" I rubbed her back.

"Brooke, you should go, I need to be alone right now, thanks." She smiled weakly then hugged, "Okay, ." I whispered then left.

I needed to get ready for my "Friendly outing" with Lucas. So I got home and got ready.

Soon, the door bell rang and I rushed to open it, "Luke!" I hugged him, "Hey Brooke, you ready to go?" he hugged back,

"Yup, where are we going?" I asked, kinking my eyebrows, "A movie." He smiled, "Ooh! Which one?" I exclaimed, "Hmm, Wolverine?" he smirked, I gave him the _are-you-serious _look, "Well, Brooke Davis, what do you want to see?" he half smiled as we walked to his car,

I thought for a minuet, "Fine, Wolverine, but it's scary!" I pouted, "Then I'll just have to protect you." He put his arm around me and we got in his car and drove.

The movie ended and we were on the way back to my house. "I had fun, Lucas Scott." I smiled, "Me too." He smiled back, "So…see you tomorrow in school?" I said then went inside.

Next day:

"Hey Brooke, have you seen Peyton?" Jake asked me at my locker, "No." I was still pissed at him for yesterday, "I really need to talk to her," he looked down, "Well you should have been nicer yesterday!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, I know…it's just…I have Jenny, I never knew this was going to happen." He sighed, "Obviously." I rolled my eyes again, "I'm sorry, okay." He sighed, "Okay, I'm guessing at home." I smiled slightly then he took off running.

I closed my locker door then headed to class.

Class was…boring as always and it was time for lunch, my usual lunch mate Peyton wasn't here at the moment so I sat with Haley.

"I'm so happy for you and Nate." I smiled, "Yeah…" she blushed, "So…how are you and Luke?" she smirked, "Were just friends, okay." I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh." She nodded sarcastically, "Yes!" I laughed, "Okay, I believe you…and plus I forced Nathan to be nicer to him." She giggled, "So that's why their sitting together!" I pointed at her and we both laughed.

School ended and it was time for cheer practice, I taught the squad a new cheer routine while glaring at Rachel most of the time, "Brooke!" Bevin skipped to me, "Hey Bev, what's up?" I smiled, "Uhm I can't make practice tomorrow 'cause I've gotta help my mom with her store." She smiled, "Oh its okay, just make sure you learn the steps." I smiled then she skipped back,

"Okay, practice is over!" I smiled when I turned around Rachel was glaring behind me, "If I were captain, I wouldn't let someone miss practice _just _to help her mom." She put her arms on her hips,

"Oh sorry…oh wait…you're not captain!" I smirked, "Well I should be!" she snapped, "Who says?" I snapped back then she glared at me one more time then left. "I thought so." I said to myself, when I turned around Lucas was standing there, "Shit! Luke you scared me!"

"Sorry." He smiled then scratched the back of his head, "Its okay." I smiled, "Listen, I've gotta go find Peyton so…see ya!" I kissed his cheek then rushed off.

I got to Peyton's house and she wasn't answering, "Peyton!" I yelled, clearly, she couldn't hear me 'cause of her music so I decided to pass the back door, "why didn't I think of this before?" I said to myself as I walked up to her room, "?" I peeked in her room, "Oh hey Brooke." She smiled lightly as she was sitting on her bed drawing, "Did Jake come over?" I asked as I plopped on her bed, "Yeah, he did." She looked down, "What did he say?" I asked concerned,

"He said he needs a break for awhile but he'll be there for the baby." She whispered, "Aw, P." I hugged her, "I'm fine, I guess he was just shocked," she smiled, "Yeah he was." I smiled back, "So…what happened today?" she looked up, "Nothing much…besides Rachel getting in my face again." I rolled my eyes,

"Really? What did she say?" she giggled, "Basically that she'll make a better captain thane me." I chuckled, "Wow." She laughed, "Ooh! And Haley got Nate to be nice to Luke so they ate lunch together today." I smiled, "That's good." She nodded. "Yup." I said with pride, "So…can I see you're stomach?" I asked excitedly, "What?! No!" she hide her stomach through blankets, "Oh, come on!" I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"No!" she laughed back, it was about eleven so I headed back home, and Lucas was sitting on my porch, I got out of my car and walked up to him, "Luke what are you doing here?" I asked, "I can't be friends with you." He said, "What?!"

"Why?" I asked trying to hold back tears, "Because…I can't _just _be friends with you, Brooke Davis." He walked closer to me…then kissed me. I put my around his neck and he held my waste, when we stopped and punched him on his shoulder,

"Ow! What'd you do that for/" he asked, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I laughed hitting him some more. "Stop!" he laughed, so I did. "So…what does this mean?" he asked, "I don't know, boyfriend, you tell me." He kissed him then walked into my house.

**Hope you liked it.:D**


End file.
